


Movie night

by Mishtique



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, PWP, legit everyone appeared exept ziyi whoops, mentions of cockwarming, somewhere it went wrong, unaware audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: Xukun smells so good that that Zhengting forgets they were supposed to watch a movie in his room that night.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taejinyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinyo/gifts).



> first smut, please bear with me.

Movie night

gift for [zhngyi](https://mobile.twitter.com/zhngzyi)

A knock on his door makes Zhengting look away from the TV, curious about who it might be but when it turns into a familiar rhythm it’s not much of a question anymore. He shuts the TV off and then walks to the door, making sure to tidy up a bit. Sure, he might be a big mess but it’s never wrong to at least try to look good in front of your lover, especially when you have one as good as Xukun.

When he opens the door his smirking boyfriend is revealed and he feels his heart do that thing it’s repeatedly do lately. Yes he knows he loves Xukun and he isn’t afraid to admit it but does his heart need to make him all giddy and giggly like some of those teenage girls that have her first love. Not that he’s much different from them.

Xukun probably notices his moods and comments on it. “What made my little fairy this excited?”

Zhengting can only smile at the nickname and tugs Xukun into his room. He closes the door behind him and then hugs him from the back, just enjoying how good Xukun smells and how this beautiful piece of a man is his. However, his hugging session is cut off when Xukun turns around and encloses him this time. “What has my fairy this touchy today?”

Zhengting tries to snuggle even closer and takes a deep breath in through his nose and tries to recognise all the scents that entered. Faint smell of the food they had earlier, a strong smell of eau de cologne that smells so good that Zhengtings legs almost go weak and a matching smell but slightly different from his after shave. “I blame it on the way you smell tonight. Who allowed you to be so godly that you even smell this good?”

They make eye contact and Xukun smirks at him. “You know I only smell this good for you,” and Zhengting can’t do anything else but laugh at the extra cheesy comment but it’s cut off earlier when his lips get covered by another pair. The first kiss is soft and when they break apart for a bit breath, they make eye contact once more and the way Xukuns eyes look at him makes him absolutely week and the second kiss is more urgent, holds more hunger and they tongues get more aggressive. They stumble back to his king size bed and Zhengting has never been more grateful that nine percent hit so big that their agency decided to gift them with a huge dorm.

His back hits the bed and Xukun shoves the covers to the side with the hand that isn’t holding Zhengtings head. “How can you go from such a cute fairy to such a sexy siren, you make me want to ravage you,” Xukun breathes out when they leave each other’s lips for some oxygen. Zhengting eyes don’t open fully but enough to look into Xukuns. His smile isn’t the same giddy one as the one he had before, it’s more of a smirk now. “Only for you, big boy, now use those sexy hands for the best purpose they’ve ever had,” Zhengting replies and Xukun can only chuckle. “Sexy vixen, come here,” he says and he claims Zhengtings lips once more but this time he uses his hands to open Zhengtings tight jeans and pushes them down, together with his underwear, to his knees.

“Turn over, babe,” he says and  Zhengting has never done so fast. He hears the cabinet of the nightstand open and a bottle – obviously the bottle of lube if he has to believe the soft smell of strawberry that’s spreading – only for the cabinet to close again and the bottle to disappear.

“Gonna enjoy this baby?”

“Only if you’re going to make those fingers do their magic, if you’re not I’m going to enjoy myself.”

“Zhengting, babe, you’re getting more impatient every day, I blame your kids,” Xukun replies and Zhengting is about to roll his eyes. “Can we not talk about my kids when we’re about to have sex? They’re not the biggest turn on,” he replies but doesn’t say more when he feels a finger circling his rim with yet-to-be-warmed-up lube and he shivers from the cold feeling and the idea of Xukun finally entering him.

The pressure when the first finger slowly enters him makes him moan, the slight pain keeping him on edge but it’s the good type of pain, Zhengting had discovered in the past, making him enjoy it even more. Xukuns finger is familiar enough with Zhengtings spots that’s not hard at all to find the best spot and Xukun has Zhengting moaning in no time. “Want more?” Xukun asks and it’s when Zhengting wants to reply that he hears the voices.

Fuck. The others.

Hushed versions of “Chengcheng stop that!”, “Go Justin!” and laughs from what he thinks are Xiao Gui and Zhangjing can be heard, fastly nearing their door.

“Fuck Xukun the movie night!”  Justin had been whining about wanting to see that one film for weeks now and because schedules never allowed them to they hadn’t but now they finally had a free afternoon and Zhengting had promised Justin they would all watch it at his room, as it was the nicest for nights like these.

Xukun curses and picks up the covers with the hand that isn’t stuck in Zhengtings ass and while they’re a mess of moving limbs to get in a position that looks the least suspicious for the others, Xukuns finger stays where it was, although it moves quite roughly and Zhengting has to bite his lips to make sure he doesn’t let out the moans he feels will come out like screams.  

In a matter of seconds the others come into the room and while they get a few strange looks at first, the others probably labelled it as ‘strange things couples do’ and didn’t give them much more attention.

Zhengting leans his back against the headboard and breathes out. He really won’t survive tonight. Xukun sits next to him, talking to the others as if his finger isn’t in a place it really shouldn’t be. Chengcheng and Justin have the rest of the bed for themselves, pushing of anyone else who tries to get on, occasionally also pushing each other too but in the end they snuggle against each with their attention focused on the movie Yanjun just started.

Zhengting has a lot, _a lot_ , of pillows in his room and the others use them as seats so they can lean against the bed with their backs without their ass hurting. Zhengting huffs at the thought, the only one that should be allowed to complain about their ass is he himself.

It’s as if Xukun could hear his thoughts because it doesn’t take long for the finger to start moving again. Zhengting looks at the others to check if everybody is focused on the movie and when, thank god, everyone is he turns his head to Xukun. “And you, mister, what are you thinking you’re doing?” he whispers, frowning at his boyfriend, trying to ignore the hot feeling that starts to come up again.

“It is impossible for me to pull out now as you wouldn’t be able to do that in silence so I might as well make the best of it,” his boyfriend replies and Zhengting resists the urge to roll his eyes. He can do that in silence but one look at Xukuns face shows that he’s enjoying this way too much. That and the fact that not being able to clean up after pulling out doesn’t sound too appealing.

So he just goes with it.

He tries to focus on the movie and he was actually doing a good job, that is until he feels a second finger enter, slowly but not slow enough as the lube wasn’t that much anymore and Zhengting has never had to silence his moans this much. At one point he just gives up on biting his lips and pushes his hand to his mouth, forcing it to be silent. The others don’t notice anyways, way too engrossed with the movie to pay attention to the couple at the back.

It’s slowly becoming too much and Zhengting has raised his knees to his chest in order to hide his growing boner and while it makes stuff harder for Xukun, his dignity really is more important right now.

Apparently it wasn’t hard enough for Xukun yet because a third one enters and Zhengting moans, the pain long forgotten as the pleasure really takes over. Xukun hits his sweet spot time and time again and it really feels too goad, Zhengting doing everything he can to hold back those moans.

“Shh, babe, you want the others to hear?”

Xukuns words bring him back to reality and he looks around to see that the movie is in a serious part but his two sons in front of him are almost asleep. He slaps Xukuns side as a warning and shifts a bit to the two. “Hey, Justin, Chengcheng, you guys are way too tired, go to sleep. It has been ages that you guys have gotten the sleep you need so take advantage of today,” he says, though not loud enough to disturb the others who are still watching. The two are too tired to protest so Zhengting and Xukun get two soft murmurs of “sleep well” and after that they’re gone.

Two less people to notice what they’re doing.

“Babe, what if…” Xukun starts but he doesn’t finish, his fingers pushing further once more.

“Xukun is this really the time for this?” he whisper screams, voice pitching at some points because of what his boyfriend is doing to him.

“What if it was my dick you were taking up your ass rather than my fingers?”

Zhengting was expecting a lot but he wasn’t expecting a sudden surge of dirty talk and lets out a moan at how dirty the thought is and how much he would like it, sitting on Xukuns dick, here and now. Not much, just sitting on Xukuns lap, dick fully in him and just holding it, keeping it safe from the cold. Being Xukuns personal heater for his cock.

“Babe, are you forgetting where you are?”

It takes only one sentence to remind what’s happening and for some reason it’s an even bigger turn on but he’s prepared this time; hand against his mouth once more. Xukun doesn’t say any more but starts kissing his neck and slowly sucking, slowly leaving a trail of love bites and Zhengting doesn’t want to imagine the horror he’s going to get from the makeup artist tomorrow.

The fingers start to move even more, hitting his spot on and on and the biting, the sucking becomes harsher, more, sexier and Zhengtings breathing becomes heavy but he keeps holding his moans until he feels the feeling and he tries to warn Xukun but his stupid boyfriend doesn’t understand and he comes there and then. He isn’t able to hold back his moan but Xukun is finally able to get what Zhengting was hinting at and cover him by coughing over the sounds of the moaning but sadly, that too brings the attention on them.

It’s then that Zhengting notices that the ending credits are passing the screen and that everyone is sitting very… silently in front of the TV, now looking at them.

Yanjun is the first to break the silence and stands up. “Guys, I think it’s time we go to bed. It’s late already and we got schedule tomorrow,” he says and Zhengting has never seen them all agree that fast. With several versions of sleep well’s and goodnights they’re gone and when the door closes behind them Zhengting feels like he can finally relax.

That is, until he realizes what happened. And the fact that Xukun has been noticeably quiet.

He bites his lip and hides his face in his hands.

It takes a few seconds but then he gets the words out of his throat.

“They knew, didn’t they?”

Xukun just hums and Zhengting would like to never face his bandmates ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt went legit like this: 
> 
> zhengkun au where its movie night and xukuns in the middle of fingering zhengting in his room but the other boys barge into the room before he can remove his fingers so he finger fucks zhengting under his bed coveres while the others are busy watching the movie --- HDGSGSGSGSEGSH OH YMT DGOD i am at WORK ANON but shegsggs imagine zhengting hunched over and curling into himself as xukun presses his fingers against his prostrate and biting his hand to keep himself from moaning and xukun leaning over and biting hickeys into his neck so he doesn’t accidentally start whispering filthy things into zhengting’s ears
> 
> I hope I did it justice and please leave a comment, I'm already happy with a keyboard smash ♥


End file.
